One Night Stand
by jlb11
Summary: She was only suppose to be a one night stand, but with fate and destiny she turned into so much more! Its an AU LP eventually
1. Chapter 1

"Hey babe, I'm home and I have great news!" Lucas shouted as he walked through the door of their small two bedroom apartment.

"Do you know what today was" his wife quietly asked him as he walked into their bedroom with a look of complete disappointment on her.

"Umm a day for great news?" Lucas said in a happy voice trying to lighten her mood.

"Today was my doctor's appointment. Did you even remember?" his wife sternly asked him. At that revelation Lucas looked down refusing to meet his wife's angry glare.

"Hun I'm sorry I just got so excited when this editor called wanting to publish my book that I just kind of lost track off time" His wife nodded, but still didn't say anything.

Lucas was silent for a moment before saying "did you hear me? I'm getting my book published?"

"Yeah I heard you" was his wife's cold reply. The couple sat in silence for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a couple of minutes. Finally his wife broke the silence "Do you even want to know what he said this time?" Lucas let a sigh of frustration out before replying "Well I don't even need to ask because he says the same thing every time we go." Lucas glanced up to catch his wife's unbelieving stare.

"Lucas" she yelled, her frustration had not turned into seething anger "Why are you acting life you don't care. You said you wanted a baby just as bad as I do" ugh she moaned in frustration before saying "what is going on with you?"

Lucas sat and reflected on what his wife had just said. He realized that he just better be honest and deal with the repercussions of his wife's anger. Letting out a slow calculated breath of air Lucas finally spoke up "Sure I want to have a baby with you. You know that, but I mean we have only been married for six months. What's the rush? Now that my book is being published I will have to travel more and now is just the right time. I mean come on maybe by us not getting pregnant right now is a sign that we should wait." Lucas glanced up quickly only to see the tears in his wife's eyes. He knew it was better to just sit and let her digest what he just said. The longer he sat in silence the more worried he grew and the angrier she grew. Lucas tried to test the waters by reaching his hand out the brush the tears from her face and asked "Are you okay?" As soon as those words flew out of his mouth he wished he could suck them right back up. Anger built up in his wife's eyes as she screamed "Do you think I'm okay? My husband just said he didn't want to have a baby anymore. I wish you would have told me before the 3 rounds of hormone injections and you didn't even consult with me about your book! I mean what is this traveling all about! Do you even need a wife because you sure are making all the decisions like you don't have one?" That last statement his a nerve as Lucas fired back " I tried to tell you the last time around that maybe this is too much for us to handle right now, but no you wanted a baby so bad and its not like you would even listen to my opinions about US raising a family!" Instead of getting an equally angry message from his wife Lucas received a calm "Well if this is too much for you too handle. I'll stay the night at Haley and Nate's tonight." Lucas just shook his head in response and watched as his wife has packed on overnight bag. Before walking out the door she said "Maybe tomorrow we can talk sensibly you know after we have had a night to cool down." His wife waited in the doorway for a reply and started to walk off when she heard "I won't be here tomorrow. The editor in New York wants to meet with me. I have a flight for 6 tomorrow morning and I'll be back by Monday, Tuesday at the latest" his wife grunted at this admission "Where you going to tell me? Or let me come home to an empty house. You know what don't answer that I'll just see you later" and with that his lovely wife strolled out leaving Lucas steaming with anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas had been in New York for two days now and not once had he talked to his wife. He knew he should call her, but he really didn't feel like having to apologize for being honest so he simply did not call her and she did not call him. Anyway he had too many other things to think about like going out with some of the publishing guys for a drink.

Lucas, Tyler, and Mark walked into a downtown bar to "celebrate" his book getting published. Tyler and Mark immediately started taking shots while Lucas sat back and sipped his beer. Tyler looked straight at Lucas and slurred "Man, what is wrong with you? You act like you are 40 year old family man instead of a 22 year old newly published author. God man live a little!" Lucas let Tyler's words sink in for a couple of moments before saying "Yah know you're right. I'll buy the next round of shots!"

"Yeah that's my man!" Mark said while they all downed the next round of shots.

Four rounds and 4 beers later Lucas caught sight of a curly headed blonde starring straight at him. He didn't know what made him get up off of his bar stool and walk over to her, but it was something about her eyes. He knew he should be thinking of his wife, but this other girl was so captivating and his curiosity got the best of him.

Lucas sat next to the blonde and waited to make him move. All of a sudden she turned towards him and said "Well aren't you going to buy me a drink or are you going to think about it some more?" Lucas just chuckled and ordered two rum and cokes.

"So…what do you do?" Lucas timidly asked the mysterious blonde woman. The girl just laughed and said "No small talk lets dance." And with that she dragged him onto the dance floor while Lucas was shouting "I don't dance!!" the blonde turned and shot him a seductive glance and said "Just stand still and I'll dance on you" Lucas just laughed and replied "Okay bring it on."

The music started picking up and so did the blonde's hips. Lucas didn't exactly know what to do so he followed his instincts and grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to his front. The blonde girl started to rub Lucas's thighs while grinding hard into his front. Lucas didn't know if it was the alcohol or a real attraction, but all of a sudden he felt the need for more physical contact. Being brave Lucas started to sensually kiss the blondes' neck while making slow circles on her hip bones. The blonde girl tried to pull Lucas's face towards her lips, but his lips were still planted on her neck. Starting to get frustrated the blonde turned around to face Lucas while claiming his lips as her own. Feeling her tongue against his felt like heaven and he immediately need some type of relief to his straining pants. Lucas grabbed the blondes' hips and pulled her close to his front and started to grind up against her. The blonde groaned when Lucas's lips found his way to the sweet spot on her neck. The blonde girl was extremely happy that the dance floor was crowed because if it wasn't the whole bar would have gotten a glimpse of their somewhat form of foreplay. The blonde girl started to feel herself loose control as she whispered "Follow me" hotly into Lucas's ear.

The two blondes quickly stumbled into a bathroom stall and hands started flying. The blonde girl didn't waste anytime at undoing Lucas's belt and pants while Lucas was furiously pushing up the blonde's short cotton dress. Lucas was shocked when he found nothing under the dress, but bare skin. Before Lucas could even blink his pants and boxers were pooled at his foot and the blonde's small hands were quickly stroking him. Lucas let out a groan of relief and quickly pushed her hands way. Lucas roughly parted the blonde's legs and slipped a finger into her soaking wet heat. "No!" the blonde cried out "I don't need foreplay" At this comment Lucas forcedly pushed himself into and moaned at the tight wet heat that enveloped him. "Oh gah you feel so good" Lucas moaned into the blonde's ear. It only took two hard strokes into the blonde to have her swimming in her first orgasm. "Oh my gah Oh my gah" was the chant that the blonde kept singing into Lucas's ear. Her soft bites on his shoulders only spurred him to push into her hard. Lucas could feel himself reaching the end and he could also feel the blonde's pussy muscles started to clench him again. The blonde started moaning out "I'm I'm I'm gonna ohhhhh" and she never finished her sentence because the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced started coursing through her body. The blonde's second orgasm caused Lucas to release into his own pleasure.

"Wow" was all Lucas could say while he still pinned the blonde up against the wall. After a couple of minutes of catching their breaths Lucas whispered "Let's get out of here."

After quickly walking out of the bar Lucas broke the silence and said "Your place or my hotel?" The blonde said "My hotel is only a ten minute walk from here so I guess my place." "Okay that sounds good." Lucas said.

After a lengthy comfortable silence the blonde girl asked "What are you doing in the city?" She knew she shouldn't get all personal with this guy, but there was something about him, maybe it was is soulful eyes that she really wanted to get to know. "Well I'm publishing my novel so I'm here on business. What are you here for?" Lucas coolly replied. The blonde was immediately amazed "Wow your publishing a novel that is amazing! I'm opening another art gallery. I have one in L.A and another in Chicago so I thought New York should be the next place." Lucas was automatically amazed. He would have never guessed that she was a painter. "That's wow I'm surprised. We actually are both types of artists." "Yeah I would have never guessed we would have had stuff in common" the blonde girl said. The rest of the way to the hotel and even in the hotel room the two blondes discussed art, music, and literature. Both of the individuals would have never guessed that they would connect on a much deeper level and even if they tried to ignore it they both knew that their lives would be forever changed because of it.

"So I'm actually kind of getting tired" the blonde girl said while crawling under the covers. "Yeah I know what you mean. You kind of wore me out" Lucas said while laughing. "Ha ha ha get in the bed" the blonde girl said before she scooted over to one side of the bed. Lucas silently stripped down to his boxers and slid into the bed with this amazing blonde.

The simple good night kiss Lucas left on her lips quickly escalated into a full on passionate one. As the two massaged each others tongue Lucas slowly slid off the blonde's dress and started to massage her breasts. The blonde let out a strangled moan which encouraged Lucas to keep up this rhythm. Lucas's mouth traveled from her breasts to her wet core and looked up to meet the blonde's hooded eyes before he continued.

Lucas slowly started to suck on her swollen bud while torturously rubbing slow circles on the insides of her thighs. The blonde needed more and Lucas sensed this as he slid his finger into her wet core. Lucas could feel her muscles clench around his finger and he knew she was searching for a release. Helping her out Lucas used his tongue to slowly stroke her clit it rough drags. This was all that was needed to send the blonde over the edge. The blonde held Lucas's head in the same spot between her legs as she came down from her high. Lucas slowly crawled back up the blonde's body and placed delicate kisses on her chest while the girl slid his boxers off of his hips.

Getting the hint Lucas angled the girl's hips before slowly slipping himself into her wet heat. Before he started pumping he said "I need to know your name." "It's Peyton. What's yours?" the blonde sighed out before trying to get him to move. "Luke. It's Luke." Lucas replied before he pulled back out and pushed back into her heat. "Oh Luke, faster please. Please deeper" Peyton cried out while bucking her hips faster against Luke's. Lucas wanted this to go slow, but couldn't hold back when he heard her moan his name. "Dear god Peyton, you're so tight, you're so soft" Lucas cried softly in her ear.

"Come with me Luke. I want to feel you come with me" Peyton groaned in Lucas's ear while she bit down on his shoulder. Lucas picked up the space and soon they were both moaning each others name while they came down from their high.

"Oh my god, I've never felt anything life that" Peyton sighed sleepily while Lucas just nodded in agreement. Lucas pulled Peyton close to him while they both nodded off to sleep. Before Lucas could fully fall asleep he heard Peyton say, "I could fall in love with you Luke." Lucas just pressed a kiss to her temple when he realized that she talked in her sleep.

Around 7 am Lucas woke to his phone vibrating and quickly scurried around the room trying to find it before the sleeping beauty woke up. He hastily grabbed his phone and looked at the caller i.d. "Brooke" Lucas whispered when he realized his wife was calling him. That's when the reality of the situation sunk in. He just cheated on his wife. Not only did he just cheat on his wife, he did not regret one moment of it, but he knew what he had to do. He had to leave. And that is exactly what he did. He left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don not own OTH just this storyline!**

It had been 6 long months since Peyton woke up alone in her hotel room and four months since she had found out she was pregnant. Yes that is right, after throwing up for two straight months Peyton finally went to the doctor to find out she was four months pregnant with a guys baby she didn't even know his last name. At first Peyton didn't know what to do about this surprise, but ultimately she decided to keep this baby because even if she didn't admit it she knew that one night with Luke was filled with more love and passion than all of her relationships combined.

In Tree Hill----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had not been an easy 6 months for Lucas either. The guilt was so hard to handle he eventually told Brooke about his one night stand. Of course he edited the version Brooke was told by leaving out the passion and love that obviously filled the hotel room. Brooke did not take his cheating too lightly and the first three months was spent in complete silence. Now all they do is fight. On the outside they looked like the perfect couple. Lucas was getting his book published, Brooke was flourishing in the clothing line, and they just moved into a spacious 4 bedroom house. Of course they needed the extra bedrooms because they hadn't shared a bed since Lucas told of his infidelity. Lucas knew that he should feel guilty about the demise of his marriage, but in all honesty he was felt guiltier about leaving Peyton in that hotel room.

In L.A----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton had just left her doctors office where she found out that in 3 months she was going to have a sweet baby girl. Peyton was super excited and she just wanted to tell someone. Then it suddenly hit her. She has no one to tell. Yes she grew up in L.A, but most of her friends had moved away for college and after he dad died last year she had no family left. Peyton tried to get home before the tears of loneliness seeped out of her eyes. Of course she had no one. They all leave. After all that was her motto right: "People always leave." Her mom left, her dad left, all her friends left, she hasn't heard from her best friend in a year, and Luke left without even leaving a note. That fact alone made her feel like a whore. She knew that that was not true and her and Luke connected on a deep level, but that did not make his leaving her any better. After an hour of intense crying, Peyton needed someone to talk too. The only person she could even imagine talking to was her best friend. Sighing heavily she picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. Hearing the ringing come from her cell made Peyton a little nervous. She knew she shouldn't be nervous because after all this is her best friend. Peyton was interrupted by her best friend shouting in her ear. "Oh I'm sorry B. Davis, I just was in my own little world and I didn't even hear you answer the phone" Peyton said rambling on. "P. Sawyer stop rambling and tell me how you are! I can't believe you haven't called me in a year!" Brooke rasped out before being cut off by "Well the phone works both ways Brooke." "Whoa back up girl. I was just playing. What is wrong with you?" Brooke replied starting to get worried about her P. Sawyer's snappy attitude. "Oh Brooke, there is just so much stuff going on and I really need my family and you are the only one I have left" Peyton got out before letting the sob she was holding in out. "Okay P. Sawyer, tell me what is up. I can handle it" Brooke laughed out while trying to lighten the mood. "I'm pregnant and it was a one night stand and the guy left me and I don't even know how to get in touch with him and I'm all alone in this big city and I'm scared and I need you Brooke" Peyton finally got out. "Wow that is a lot to process" Brooke said before letting a comfortable silence envelope them. After a couple of minutes had passed Brooke finally spoke up "Come home Peyton." "What do you mean come home Brooke. This is my home. I was born and raised here" Peyton said starting to get frustrated. "Peyt, first of all calm down, second of all home is where your family is so come here Peyt. You can live with us" Brooke said sounding extremely determined. "I don't know Brooke. I don't even know your husband and I don't want to interrupt your marital bliss." "Oh you aren't interrupting any bliss. In fact it would be a good distraction from the demise of my marriage" Brooke sighed out. "What? I thought everything was great?" "Oh no nothing is great besides my business. We are trying to hang on, but I think we are both sick of fighting for this to be right. You know?" "Yeah I get it Brooke. Listen I have to go, but I'll let you know when my flight lands okay and thank you Brooke" Peyton said before she hung up the phone.

Brooke walked into her husband's (well if you could still call him that) office and stood there until he acknowledged her presence. "Brooke" Lucas said without looking up from his computer. "I just wanted to let you know that my best friend from high school is going to come and stay with us for a couple of months. She is having a hard time and I'm her only family. So I just wanted to give you a heads up" Brook said before turning to leave his office. "Wait. Is this the same friend that could not make it to our wedding because she was touring with her band in Europe and the same best friend that never called after we got engaged? Man you sure are being nice to her" Lucas said acting a little aggravated. "Yes Lucas, this is the same girl and she was on a year long tour in Europe with the band she manages and our wedding was sort of last minute so she just couldn't fly back and I never called her either, but you know what she needs me so I'm going to be there for her okay? Is that okay with you?" Brooke yelled out while starring Lucas down. "Yes that is perfectly fine with me. What time is her flight coming in?" "Why do you want to know? Plan on sleeping with her too?" Brooke asked. Lucas chose to ignore that last comment and say "Well I thought I would come pick her up with you. You are going to need help carrying all her luggage since she is staying for a couple of months." "Well that would nice of you. She just called me back and she will be in tomorrow at 6 pm. So we need to leave by 5" Brooke said with her back half turned to him. "Okay. We will leave then" Lucas said before he resumed typing and Brooke just walked out of his office.

Peyton sat on the plane waiting to get off and her nervous and emotions were both elevated to the highest level. She did not know if it was due to her pregnancy or the fact that she hasn't seen her B. Davis in over a year. Finally exiting the plane and walking into the open area of the airport Peyton noticed Brooke. "B. Davis!!!" Peyton screamed while rushing over to her best friend and forcing her into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my gosh P. Sawyer you are huge! When are you due again?" Brooke gushed while rubbing Peyton's belly. "Oh shut up I'm not that big. I still have 3 more months to go. So where is this hubby of yours? I want to meet him!" "Oh he's here. He is just getting a baggage cart for all of your stuff" Brooke said trying not to sound pissed at Lucas. "Well why don't you get him and then come meet me at the baggage claim. This way it won't take forever to get all of my luggage into your car!" "Ha ha okay Peyt we will be right there" Brooke said before rushing off to find her husband. "Lucas" Brooke said "Go get her bags gosh she is six months pregnant she can't lift those bags." "Sorry Brooke, you didn't tell me she was pregnant" "Its okay just go she is right over there" Brooke said while waiting for her husband to start walking. Lucas started slowly walking towards the baggage claim when a flash of blonde curls caught his eyes. He knew that his eyes were probably playing tricks on him because for the last six months every time a blonde curly headed girl walked by he had to take a second look only to be disappointed. This time was different though. Lucas slowly turned around and caught the sight on the only girl he longed to see for the past six months, His Peyton. He stood there dumfounded as she fiddled with the large suitcase in front of her. He didn't know what to do and he could faintly hear Brooke yelling at him. "Lucas! What are you doing? Don't just stand there and stare at Peyton help her with her bags!" Brook said before pushing him towards his Peyton. Lucas could not even process what was going on. How could his Peyton be his wife's best friend? Wait Brooke said she was six months pregnant. Then it hit him, she was pregnant with his kid. Before Lucas could turn and run Brooke had started talking. "Peyton, this is my well this is Lucas. Lucas, this is my P. Sawyer" Brooke said proudly. Peyton slowly raised her eyes to find the intense stare of the crystal blue eyes that she thought she would never see again. Her Luke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH just my ideas.**

Lucas and Peyton stared speechless at each other for a good five minutes. The only thought running through both blondes' minds was "No, no, no, no." Somewhere between the intense stares and a few mumbled words Brooke finally tried to break the ice, "Man, if I didn't know better I would think you two know each other and this reunion isn't a joyful one!" At this remark Peyton quickly snapped out of her gaze and quickly added, "No!! I just never pictured you with this type of guy." Brooke laughed whole heartedly and Peyton sent her one of her famous smirks. "Oh no not with the smirk! But yeah I understand what you are saying. It was a whirlwind romance and we still are recovering from it" Brooke added with a hint of sadness and honesty. Peyton picked up on this and looked around quickly to find that Luke or Lucas whatever his name was, was no where to be found and she just assumed he took her luggage because it was all gone too. "It's okay B. Davis let's get out of here. You do know sooner or later you will have to tell me what is going on between you guys. I mean I have only been here for 20 minutes and he's already disappeared and you're sad" Peyton said as they walked towards the car while Brooke nodded in response.

Peyton sat in the back of the car because Brooke had argued that is was safer for the baby and Lucas had yet to look at her again or even speak to her. Peyton knew that the guilt was probably eating him alive because it was eating her alive too. She also knew that he probably didn't really care about her because hey she was only a one night stand and one night stands aren't suppose to bite you in the ass, but when has her life ever been easy. Also, no one ever picks her over Brooke Davis. That is the way it has always been so why would that all change now. Or maybe it would change because of the other person she would be delivering in about three months. This other person would happen to share half of Brooke's husbands genes, but at that thought Peyton decided to actually listen to Brooke's story about some fashion show because she couldn't deal with the fact that she was indeed pregnant with her best friend's husband's baby.

"Peyton are you listening to me??" Brooke said as she waved her hands up and down in front of Peyton's face. "Oh yeah Sorry B I'm just tired and I kind of zoned out" Peyton replied lamely. "That's okay P. I was just saying that I have a fashion show in two weeks so I'll be making a couple of trips to New York getting everything ready so you'll just have to stay here with Lucas" Brooke saw the look at Peyton's face and quickly added "I'm sorry I already had everything planned before I knew you were coming. I mean Lucas is fine with it. Right Lucas?" Brooke looked straight at Lucas with a glare that would easily set him on fire if he said no. "Yeah its fine" was all Lucas could squeeze out. His voice sounded odd and child like, but Brooke chose to ignore it and looked to Peyton for her answer. "Yeah I mean that is okay. I understand" Peyton said before she turned her head to stare out the window for the rest of the trip to the house.

Lucas had never been so happy to see his house before. All he had wanted to do was run into his office and internalize what was happening since the moment her saw her. Well that was not completely true. His first instinct was to kiss her senseless and whisper how great it was so have her back where she belongs, with him, before ripping her clothes off and having his way with her. He knew that he shouldn't think like that, but he couldn't help it. Her body was amazing. She had new curves due to their child growing inside of her and she glowed. It was like the glow she had after he had just made her come. He quickly changed his thought process to how he was going to tell Brooke when he started to feel an erection coming on. He desperately need to talk to Peyton, but now was not the right time. He needed time to gather his thoughts so that he could make her understand that he never wanted to leave her.

"Lucas, will you put Peyton's bags in the guest bedroom next to your office?" Lucas nodded and Brooke looked towards Peyton "I thought that you could stay on the first floor since you are about to pop and walking up the stairs will probably get hard plus there aren't any other bedrooms upstairs." "That is perfect, Brooke. Thank you again so much for this. I am going to find a house as soon as I can" Peyton said before following Brooke into the house.

The house was completely amazing, but not homey. It was completely modern and did not have one unique touch too it. There were no pictures of them together or even of their families just pieces of art hanging from the walls. Brooke showed Peyton the house starting with the second floor. This consisted of the master bedroom and bathroom with a guest bedroom that had been turned into Brooke's office. Downstairs was the gourmet kitchen, breakfast area, formal dining room, living room, two guest bedrooms, a bathroom, and a den that had been converted into Lucas's office.

"Wow B, this is some house" Peyton said while sitting down on the bed in "her" room. "Yeah it's nice. It reminded me of the one I grew up in so I had to buy it. Lucas hates it though" Brooke said quietly while sitting beside her best friend. Peyton was really starting to get nosey about why her best friend wanted out of her marriage. She desperately hoped it had nothing to do with her. "So what is the deal with you and Lucas?" Peyton carefully asked. Brooke didn't know how to answer that question. She didn't want to tell Peyton that her husband of one year cheated on her. She didn't want Peyton to think that she couldn't keep her husband happy, but in all honesty they weren't happy when they got married so why would it change after they got married. Brooke let out a sign and she knew Peyton deserved to know the truth. "Well I guess it started before we got married. See, we had broken up about three weeks before we got married because we just knew that we weren't made for each other, but then I found out about the baby. Lucas wanted to be there for me and the baby so we just decided that we would get married. I mean we got married a month after I found out that I was pregnant. That is why I never told you about him before the engagement because I never thought he was going to be a serious thing. I mean Peyton we had only been dating for 5 months before I got pregnant and I never wanted to move here" Brooke said softly while trying to discretely wipe the tears from her eyes. "Oh Brooke, I never knew all of this. Why didn't you tell me? I would have come home. You know that. Gosh B I'm so sorry" Peyton said while she pulled Brooke into a hug. The more Brooke mourned the loss of her baby and the life she never got to have the guiltier Peyton felt for having the baby she wanted and the life she wanted. "Well as you can tell, I miscarried about 3 weeks after we got married and we've been living separate lives since then. We haven't even touched each other in six months! No kisses or hugs nothing, and I am okay with that. We just live in complete silence. I work on my clothing line and he works on his new novel. I kinda think we both are too stubborn to admit defeat and give up, but we are killing each other slowly. I deserve someone who is in love with me not someone who married me because I was pregnant" Brooke admitted softly. Peyton didn't know how to respond to this so she just gathered Brooke has close to her as possible and held her as the cried.

After an hour or so of holding a crying Brooke she finally felt the brunette fall into dreamland. Peyton was emotionally and physically exhausted. She had not even had time to think about Luke. Well to think about him in the last two hours. She knew she needed to talk to him, but he was avoiding her and she was happy that he was. She needed to figure out how to handle this, but first she need to sleep. So she curled up next to her best friend and prayed that this wouldn't be the last time they did this.

**A/N Thanks for all of the reviews! They are greatly apprecaited since this is my first story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH just this idea**

Peyton woke up with a sore back and a crick in her neck. She had forgotten what it was like to have her best friend has a bedmate. Speaking of Brooke, Peyton noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. Peyton quickly got out of bed and got dressed. She didn't want to get out of her pajamas, but she also didn't want Luke to see her in her pajamas so she got dressed.

Peyton lazily walked up the stairs to the master bedroom when she heard "Oh no, I don't think so! I told you I needed the dress done by the 8th. It's the 8th today and guess what I have no dress! Okay I understand that, but you should have called me and told me that now I am going to have to work something else into the line which is impossible you know! Alright, fine, have it to me by the 10th and you can keep your job." Peyton just smiled and thought "Damn I'm glad I don't work for B. Davis."

Peyton started clapping as she walked into her best friend's office "Man, you really put that person in place. So what is on the agenda for today? A little shopping or some ice cream?" "I'm sorry P, but I have a phone conference in like 45 minutes and then I have to finish some sketches for my presentation" Brooke said while avoiding eye contact with Peyton. "Okay that's cool" Peyton tried not to sound upset "I'll just explore Tree Hill. I need to do some drawing anyway. How am I suppose to open another art gallery if I don't have any new art?" "Okay well that sounds fun, but not get too tired because we are having dinner with Lucas's brother and wife tonight" Brooke said while slightly frowning. "Okay well is this shindig casual or what? I need to know what to wear?" Peyton asked while looking at some of Brooke's designs. "Well it doesn't matter what you wear Haley will judge you anyway." Brooke said while smoothing down her chestnut locks. "Oh I take it you don't have a great relationship with them?" Peyton sarcastically added. "No, I don't. They don't like me. I never really clicked with them so it's hard to hang out with them when they don't include me" Brooke replied. "Well don't worry B I'll be there tonight" Peyton added before she headed out the door.

Peyton was glad she had changed into a summer dress because even though it was August it was still hot in Tree Hill. She walked slowly along the boardwalk only stopping to see if she wanted to capture the moment. Northing really "spoke" to her so she kept walking until she found it. The River Court. She immediately knew what it was because Luke spoke about it very vividly during their night together. She tried to walk straight past it, but she couldn't. Something pulled her to it and she knew this was the moment. It only took about five minutes for her to set up her canvas and art supplies. She didn't even need to think about where to start because the magic of The River Court took her to a different level. It was like she didn't even know she was painting. She felt so calm and safe. She had only felt that once and it was when Luke was holding her.

Lucas walking along the board walk when he saw her. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't even realize that she was being watched. He liked it that way, her not knowing he was there. She was so beautiful and her pregnancy only enhanced her beauty. He desperately wanted to talk to her, but he hated to interrupt her concentration so he waited for her to finish. It was about 45 minutes later when she finally put down her brush and let out a sign of perfection.

"It's beautiful." That was the first thing Luke had said to Peyton and all she could do was nod and say "Thanks." Peyton could feel Luke starring at the back of her head, but she could not turn around because she knew as soon as she locked eyes with him she would melt. Lucas slowly approached her trying to rack his mind at what he was going to say next.

"I'm sorry" Lucas slowly said as he turned to face Peyton. "Luke, please just don't" Peyton pleaded while tears formed in her eyes. "No, you have to listen to me Peyt. I never wanted to leave you there, but Brooke called and I got scared. I have never felt so strongly about someone ever and I had just met you! God baby, I regret leaving you so bad. Do you know that I tried to find you? For 4 months, I searched for you, but do you know how many Peyton's there are in New York? When I finally realized I never was going to see you again I fell apart. I threw myself into my work and basically became a shell of myself. See that is what I am with out. I need you Peyton. I know that this is the most messed up situation and we really don't even know each other, but I love you and that night was the most amazing night of my life and I know that we can fill the rest of our life with amazing nights like that" Lucas spat out while steadily pacing in front of Peyton. Peyton just kept staring at the black top and Luke caught the hint. "Well that is all I wanted to say" Lucas signed dejectedly as he started walking off.

"Please don't leave me again" came falling out of Peyton's mouth as a whisper and she didn't have the strength or courage to turn around and see if Luke had stopped walking. Lucas didn't know if he imagined that line or if Peyton had really said it, but he wasn't going to chance it so he turned around and in three long strides he was in front of Peyton cupping her face gently. "Never" was the only word that came out of Luke's mouth before Peyton was throwing herself into his arms. Luke held her close while she sobbed against his chest. He could feel her heart beat with his and he knew beyond a shadow of doubt that he was made to be with her.

Luke walked them towards a tree that faced the river and slowly sank to the ground. "Hush baby, its okay I am not going to leave you again. It's alright I'm here" Luke said soothingly while he stroked her blonde curls. Peyton's sobs finally subsided and she pulled away from Luke's chest. "I searched for you too" Peyton sighed out before continuing "When I woke up and you weren't there…You just don't know what that did to me. I tried to think of you as a one night stand, but I couldn't do it. I felt so connected to you and no matter how hard I tried to lie to myself about that the more I knew that it was more than some sleazy hook up. I love you. God I love you so much, but what are we going to do. Brooke is my best friend and oh my god we are having a baby." The realization that she was having Luke's baby just set it and she was dumbfounded.

Luke let her process her thoughts for a moment before saying "I know she is your best friend and technically she is still my wife, but the divorce should be finalized by October then we can be an official family. Peyt, I want to raise our child" Lucas said while placing his hand on her baby belly. "I want that too Luke. Wait divorce? When did this happen? Brooke didn't mention anything to me" Peyton said shocked. "Yeah that is where I was before I came here. I got off work and headed home and she was sitting in my office with them in her hand. She said that she has had them since November and that she thinks that this is the best thing for us. I don't disagree with her Peyt. I was never in love with her. I just wanted to do right by her. So you see that our marriage was over before you even came into the picture" Luke said while grabbing Peyton's hand. "Okay so your divorce will be finalized around the same time that I'm going to be giving birth. I want to raise her with you, but do you think that we can just keep this a secret until she is born. I just need some time to gather what I am going to say to Brooke" Peyton asked with hope filled eyes. "Whatever you want baby, I'll wait forever for you. Just so you know, I'm going to be moving out of the house. Brooke thinks its best and so do I. I don't think I am going to be able to keep my hands off of you" Luke said while he pulled Peyton closer to him. "Where are you going to live? I don't want you to miss this pregnancy. It's our first baby" Peyton said while her hormones were starting to kick in. "Hey, don't cry" Luke gently wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her temple gently "I'm going to move back into my old house. You know the one I told you about. My mom is traveling the world and its just empty so I thought that it would be a great place to raise a family and you know that I WILL be there for this pregnancy and all the other ones that follow" Luke said while placing another kiss to her face. "All the other ones that follow? Do you think that I'm a baby machine" Peyton started laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face and then she got serious again "Can I come over whenever I want?" Peyton asked. She had this look on her face. It was somewhere between sadness and insecurotu. "Of course you can. My home is your home Peyt. You can even stay with me when Brooke is gone" Luke said while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Peyton leaned into Luke and smiled a real smile for the first time since Luke had left her. Luke slowly turned Peyton's face towards his and gently placed his lips upon hers. Peyton automatically returned the kiss by slipping her tongue against his closed lips. Luke opened his mouth to whole heartedly receive her tongue. The two lovers gently massaged each others tongues until they were starving for air. Pulling back Luke smiled and said "I missed you." Peyton just smiled and nodded her head.

The two sat against the tree that shielded them from onlookers and watched the sun set behind the water. "What time is?" Luke said while jumping to his feet. "Um it's almost 6. Why?" Peyton asked while Luke helped her to her feet. "We have to go. We have dinner at Nate and Haley's at six. Good thing they only live five minutes from here" Luke said while pulling Peyton into a tight embrace. Peyton smiled and kissed Luke firmly on the lips and said "I just had to get that out since I won't be able to kiss you at all tonight." Luke smiled and Peyton kissed him once more and whispered "I love you" in his ear. "I love you too and I love you my dear daughter" Lucas said while bending over to kiss Peyton's belly. Peyton giggled as she grabbed her art bag and headed to Nathan and Haley's house with Luke.

**So I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! Next will be the dinner at Naleys! Thanks for your reviews they keep me going!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH just this idea**

The short walk to Nathan and Haley's house was filled with Lucas's joyful chatter about his family. The more Peyton learned about his family the more she started to fall in love with them. For the life of her, Peyton could not figure out why Brooke disliked them so much. Haley sounded amazing with her music and Jamie seemed like the cutest little boy! Peyton could tell how much Lucas loved his family by the tone and inflection in his voice and this made her heart swell because she knew that Lucas would be talking about her and their daughter that way too.

"So are you ready to meet the family?" Luke asked before strolling up the stairs. He knew something was up when he reached the door, and Peyton was not beside him. "Peyt?" he worriedly asked. "I'm coming I just need a moment. What if they don't like me? I mean Brooke said they were scary. I don't need to be judged tonight. I'm already emotional!" Peyton cried out as Lucas hurried down the stairs. All he wanted to do was grab her in his arms, but he knew he shouldn't show that much affection towards her because they were in public.

"Hey, don't cry. They are going to love you! And when they found out you are carrying their niece they will love you even more" Lucas said whispering the last line so that no unexpected ears could hear. Peyton nodded and let Lucas usher her into the house.

"Nate, Hales, Jamie. Where are you guys?" Lucas called out as he and Peyton walked through the door. "Kitchen" yelled Haley and soon enough Peyton was standing in front of a bored looking Brooke, a nervous looking Haley and Nathan, and an oblivious cute little boy. When Brooke saw Peyton she immediately stood up and motioned Peyton into the living room.

"Where have you been? I have been calling you? I've been sitting here for the past fifteen minutes in silence and I really need to tell you something!" Brooke said apparently very frustrated. "I'm sorry B; I had my phone turned off because I was painting. I didn't even realize the time until Luke walked by and asked why I wasn't here" Peyton said very glad that she was able to lie on the spot, it was a skill she was not proud of, but a skill that comes in handy. "Whatever that's fine. I wanted to tell you that I gave Lucas divorce papers today" Brooke said proudly. "What!?!" Peyton feigned shocked "How did he react. I mean are you guys okay?" Peyton was again happy about her skill. "Yeah he was fine with it. The truth is that I've had them for a while, but I never really knew when the right time was. I guess I got sick of waiting for him to become my dream man and love me the way I should be loved. So we are officially separated and this is my last day in hell" Brooke said, the last comment referred to tonight's dinner party. "So wait, I have a question. Do Nathan and Haley know?" Peyton asked quietly. "Oh yeah, Lucas called them right after our chat, but they still insisted that I come over, but I actually have to leave early because I have inventory to do so we probably should get this show on the road" Brooke said before marching into the dining room.

"Sorry for stealing the guest of honor away; I just needed to talk to my best friend" Brooke snapped out emphasizing the word need and friend as they sat down at the table. Brooke took her usual seat across from Lucas and next to Jamie so Peyton sat in the only available seat which happened to be by Luke. Peyton didn't mind at all especially when Luke started to rub her thigh in a soothing manner underneath the table cloth. Peyton's thoughts were interrupted when Haley replied to Brooke's snide remark in a cool, but calculated sentence "It's fine Brooke, but why don't you introduce us to your best friend then?" Brooke glared for a second then introduced Peyton to everyone at the table. Peyton inwardly smirked at Haley's comment. She didn't think that this timid brunette had that comment in her. That was the moment that she knew she would come to love Haley.

Everyone was eating quietly too quietly for Peyton so she decided to break the ice. "Haley, Luke tells me you are a singer. Is that right?" Peyton says and it almost causes Brooke to choke on her food. "Yeah I was, but I have a family now so I don't have time to tour." Haley said with a regretful shrug. "I totally understand that. When this one comes" Peyton rubbed her belly and secretly glanced at Luke before continuing "I won't have a lot of time for my businesses." "Wait businesses as in like more than one?" Nathan asked and his voice seemed to be full of shock. "Yeah I own a couple of art galleries. Three to be exact and I'm thinking about opening up one here, but Haley has actually changed my mind." Peyton said before looking at Haley. "What?" she stuttered out before Peyton could continue. "My other business is Red Bedroom Records. It's my record label and I was thinking of building a small office here and that way you could record. With me of course" Peyton said before smiling brightly at Haley's stunned appearance. "Not to sound rude P. Sawyer, but you don't even know Haley's musical abilities and you want to sign her" Brooke said acting all jealous. "Actually I do know her abilities, Brooke" Peyton said in a warning tone "the guy who use to be the manager for Chris Keller works for me now and when he heard that I was moving to Tree Hill he told me to look up Haley. I didn't know until the walk over here that the Haley was Luke's sister in law."

Brooke's jaw dropped and you could practically see the fire building up in her eyes. She could not understand how Peyton could be this nice to people who were so cold to her. Sure she had not even given Haley or Nathan a chance to get to know her, but they should have fought a little harder to build a relationship with her. After all she was apart of their family, but she did not have to worry about fitting in anymore. And that was something she was extremely thankful for. Brooke told herself that Peyton could bond with them all she wanted and that she was glad that it was not herself having to work with Haley, but if she was honest with herself she would know what the bubbling sensation in her stomach was not relief but jealously. But who said anything about being honest? It was much easier to live in denial.

"So what do you say Hales?" Nathan asked while Luke and Jamie joined in on the questioning. "I mean it sounds too good to be true. But I mean if I can stay in Tree Hill then why not go for it. So yes! I would love to record with you!" Haley squealed and jumped out of her chair to hug Peyton. Brooke just rolled her eyes at this.

"Well now that we have this settled. I want to focus on this cute little man." Peyton said while Nathan smiled proudly at his son. "So Jamie, are you going to tell Peyton your name?" Nathan asked while rubbing Jamie's hair. Jamie nodded and brightly said "I'm James Lucas Scott. I am five years old and I want to be a basketball player just like dad and Uncle Lucas." "Well then James Lucas Scott my name is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I am 23 years old and I'm an artist slash music producer." Peyton said while Jamie laughed at her enthusiasm. "So , is that okay if I call you that?" Jamie nodded his head and Peyton continued "When I was in the living room with Brooke I could not help but notice that you had Guitar Hero. So I was wondering, if your parents say yes of course, if you would like to play me?" Jamie looked to Nathan and Haley who were nodding their heads yes. "Okay let's go!" Jamie shouted as he ran over to Peyton. "Wow your huge" Jamie said before his parents could scold him. "Yeah I know, but I'm having a baby so I am supposed to be huge!" Peyton said while she laughed at his reaction "You know what she is kicking right now. Do you want to feel her?" Peyton asked before Jamie placed his hand on her stomach. "That's weird. Uncle Luke you have to feel this" Jamie said while reaching for Luke's hand. "It's like your tummy is growling really loud." Luke laughed while he felt his daughter kick his hand away. Luke was glad that his hand was hidden under the table because as soon as he felt their baby kick he entwined his hand with Peyton's.

Brooke was getting sick of her presence being ignored so she decided to do something about it. She abruptly and loudly stood up from the table and sneered, "Well as much as I hate interrupting this little family moment" and at the word family Brooke's intense gaze locked onto Peyton's and shot her a hateful look "I must be going. I have sketches to finish. You know for my new fashion show that is coming up." "Okay we understand Brooke. It was great of you to come. Don't be a stranger okay?" Haley said trying to mellow the quickly escalating Brooke. Brooke just smirked and said "You coming P?" When Peyton arose from her seat a little voice stopped her. "You can't go Peyton" Jamie said sadly "You promised to play Guitar Hero with me!" "You know what you are right so Brooke I'll just meet you at home okay?" Peyton said with apologetic eyes. "Fine. I'll be home late. I have to work at the store so don't wait up." Brooke said while waving a goodbye to everyone else in the room and hurrying out the door. "Sorry guys, I'll be right back" Peyton said before she quickly followed her best friend out of the door.

"What is your problem Brooke?" Peyton said giving Brooke a disgusted look. "My problem? What is your problem Peyton? We aren't even divorced yet and you are already forcing yourself into MY family. They are MY FAMILY not yours" Brooke screamed while waving her hands around. Peyton sighed trying to keep her temper in check before she spoke. "Brooke, I'm not replacing you or trying too. It's just that I am going to be living here and you are the only person I know. Is it wrong for me to try and make friends? Oh and I have heard Haley sing. I own her damn c.d. Brooke. Signing her to my label is a smart business move and plus it will give me something to do here. So don't ever question my business moves especially in front of potential singers and that was just a shitty thing to say to about Haley." Brooke was dumbfounded. Her best friend was sticking up for people she barely knew and she was calling her out on it. Brooke didn't know what hurt more: the fact that Peyton was sticking up for Haley or the fact that Peyton disapproved of her actions. Brooke did feel guilty about what she said about Haley, but she as sure as hell not going to show it especially now that Peyton reprimanded her. "Well aren't you starting to sound like a mother now" Brookes voice was full of sarcasm "You can disapprove of my actions all you want because you are not MY mother and right now you aren't even acting like my friend. Choosing them over me; do you really know what you are getting yourself into? They will only like you because you are going to produce Haley's new album and when they start to not care about you don't come to me with your tears." Brooke knew she was overreacting, but Peyton hit a nerve and she honestly was pissed that she would be connecting with her ex-family in a way that she never did. "Brooke that is not what I was doing. Can we please talk about this at home?" Peyton pleaded. She really didn't want to have a heated argument on Haley's front porch for the whole town to see. "No, we can't and I'm selling the house so you might want to find a place to live quickly actually" Brooke took in Peyton's stunned reaction before continuing "because I'm moving to New York at the end of the month and someone is coming to look at the house tomorrow." Brooke could not even look in Peyton's eyes because once she did she would see the extreme disappointment and sadness that filled her best friend's eyes. "You're leaving?" was all that Peyton could say before letting out some pent up tears. "Yeah there is nothing left for me here and my company is in New York" Brooke said while walking down the porch stairs towards her car. "What about me?" Peyton cried out. She felt like she was losing her family all over again, but this time it was Brooke's choice to leave. "Don't worry Peyton you have new friends now" Brooke said venomously before she got in her car and drove away.

**Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. My grandfather passed away right before Thanksgiving and finals are going on so it's just been hectic. But anyways here is the newest chapter.**

Peyton stood dumbfounded on the porch as she watched Brooke speed away in her overly priced convertible. Peyton's mind still had not processed what was actually happening. All she did understand was that she needed to be out of Brooke's house by the end of the month. Peyton had no idea where to go. A million thoughts were raging through the blondes head as silent tears started streaming down her face.

Peyton didn't even realize she was crying or that she was not alone until Lucas' thumb brushed away the tears that were sitting on her cheeks.

"So do you want to tell me what that was all about?" Lucas asked while pulling Peyton to the porch swing. Peyton sat down and just shook her head no at his question. "You do know that we heard all of so it might just help to talk to me about it. We are in this together. You and me" Lucas said while pulling Peyton into his side.

Peyton took a deep breath, "I just don't know what to do Luke. She basically cut me out of her life becoming friends with you guys. What am I going to do when she finds out that I'm having your baby? The baby that she wanted to have not even six months ago!" Peyton took another deep breath, her insecurities were starting to catch up with her "Do you think we are rushing into this? We can't have a baby together. We haven't even dated each other. We don't even know each other!" Lucas just let her ramble because he knew she was scared. He knew this because he does the same thing when he is insecure "I don't even know if I'm going to stay here because now I don't have a place to live or any reason to stay here. I came here because Brooke insisted that we do this together and she said she was going to help me with this baby, but she is leaving me so now what do I have left? Nothing. There is nothing here for me."

As soon Peyton's last comments came out of her mouth she felt Lucas visibly tense and move away from her. Peyton just sat there. She just sat there and waited for something to come out of his mouth. She desperately wanted to look at his face, but she wouldn't will herself to lift her head so she just sat there with her head hung down waiting on his reply.

Finally after a couple of deep breathes and a short cough to clear his throat Lucas spoke.

"Okay I am not going to pretend that those last comments didn't sting because they did. I understand that you are venting right now, but you still called me nothing Peyt. And you said you have nothing here. So what are you planning to do? Leave and move back to New York or Los Angeles with our daughter. That is totally unfair to me. I want to be apart of her life too. Come on Peyt, you know about my history with my dad and how I don't want to be a father like that" Lucas sighed before continuing "And you know you do have people here. You were getting along great with Hales and Nate and you even offered to sign Haley and Jamie well he loves you already. And I love you. I want you to stay here with me. We can work through all of this stuff. I know we can Peyt."

Peyton sighed and inwardly agreed with Lucas. She knew that they could work through all their problems together and that she did have a strong foundation in Tree Hill. But she was worried about Brooke. Peyton always looked out for Brooke. Sure Peyton had lost her mother and father, but Brooke was the one who needed the most attention and care. Peyton always sacrificed for Brooke, but that was what best friends do they sacrifice for each other or at least that was how Brooke put it when they were shopping for their senior prom dresses and Peyton's perfect dress had suddenly become Brooke's perfect dress. Peyton sacrificed that little black dress for Brooke, but was she really going to sacrifice love? Of course she was. Because after all they were best friends.

"I love you too you know that, but it's just that Brooke is my best friend. We've been best friends since I was seven. You don't even know for sure that we would work out. We've only been together for one night. It is just too much too risk. I can't just let my friendship with Brooke end like this and I know staying here would destroy our friendship because she would see it as me choosing you over her. And I don't want to have to choose between the two of you, but Brooke is my best friend I can't betray her more than I already have by staying here. And I won't keep the baby from you. You can still be apart of her life. I want us to be…"

"That's enough Peyton" Lucas said cutting her off mid sentence "I get it, but you sure do give up a lot for Brooke Davis" Lucas stood up and looked straight at Peyton "You have my phone number now so call me when you go into labor and I'll be there."

"Luke" Peyton called out weakly. "No Peyton, you said you didn't want to choose, but you already did. The sad thing is you didn't even consider me you just chose Brooke with out even thinking about what it would do to me" Lucas shook his head "Tell Haley that I headed home and make sure Nathan drives you back to Brooke's. It is too far to walk from here." Peyton stood up as Lucas walked down the stairs, "Luke" she tried calling out to him one more time "I love you." At this admission Lucas stopped and turned around to look into her green eyes "I know you do, but not enough to pick me" Lucas got to his car before he said "I love you too Peyt." He couldn't just leave with out telling her that one more time.

**I'm sorry that it is so short. Lots of things have been going on. I hope you enjoy it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Peyton sat on the porch swing just starring into the darkness. She had no idea that Lucas would react this way. She was just venting and she really didn't mean everything she was

saying. Peyton desperately wanted to go after him, but she had no idea where he lived now and how suspicious would it be if she asked to go to check up on Luke instead of Brooke?

"So where did Luke head off too?" a voice interrupted Peyton's thoughts. "Um he said he didn't feel too good so he headed home and he told me to tell you to take me to Brooke's

because the walk was to far and to tell Jamie that he would play later" Peyton said recalling Luke's statement to Nathan with out actually turning around to look at Nathan.

"You know I saw you at the Rivercourt today" Nathan nonchalantly added. "Yeah I felt this rush of inspiration so I just started painted" Peyton added trying to get Nathan to leave her

to her thoughts. "That's not what I meant. I'll repeat myself and maybe you will figure it out with out me having to say it out loud. I saw you two today at the Rivercourt" Nathan said

emphasizing the word two. "Oh. Well now you probably think I'm a home wrecker uh?" Peyton said trying to keep her emotions in check. "No" Nathan added casually "Unless you are

one, but I've never met you before which means that Luke has never met you before and you probably have never met him before and their home was wrecked since the beginning. So

you could only improve him."

Peyton sat quietly thinking about what her reply would be. She didn't really want to look at him because she knew that people's true emotion was always reflected on their faces and

she didn't really want to know what his real thoughts towards her were.

"Well obviously I've met Lucas before" Peyton finally said while turning toward Nathan slightly and gesturing to her protruding stomach. Nathan just nodded his head and waited for her

to continue.

"He was a one night stand well in the literal sense anyways. I met him at a bar in New York. I own stores there and an apartment since I'm there a lot on business. We met, drank a

little but we were not drunk" Peyton stressed the not drunk part, "Well things got a little to heated for a club so we walked back to my apartment. We talked on the way and we really

connected not in the oh we have stuff in common way, but in the I felt like I knew him and I felt like he knew me. I related to him. I understood what he was feeling and he was the first

person since my mom to understand what I was feeling. It was so refreshing you know" Peyton paused and Nathan smiled and nodded his head while whispering the word Haley.

Peyton smiled back before continuing her story "So well you can imagine what happened when we got home. So I won't recall that for you" Nathan muttered thanks and Peyton kept

going "Before we fell asleep I told him that I could fall in love with him, but in truth I already had and He told me the same. But the next morning he was gone and then I found out I

was pregnant." Peyton sighed letting Nathan know she was finished.

"I've never head anyone talk about my brother that way. Not even the "original" vows Brooke said at their wedding come close to what you just said." Nathan said calmly.

"Yeah well I think I screwed that up." Peyton stated. "Nah you didn't. He's just hurt and he needs to be reaffirmed that you want him still" Nathan said while he sat down next to

Peyton. Peyton turned to look at Nathan with tears in her eyes, "I do still want him. Ever since that night I wanted him. I can't imagine my future with out him. It hurts to think that he

won't be in mine or our daughter's life. I need him." Peyton ended her plea quietly.

Nathan put his arm around Peyton and said, "I've never seen such a look of love in Luke's eyes before. He was looking at you like you were the only person alive. He looked so in love

with you. I saw it at the Rivercourt and during dinner. He loves you, you just need to tell him you love him too."

"I can't" Peyton simply replied. "Why not!!" Nathan growled. Surprising himself and Peyton at his outburst. Peyton started laughing and said "Well for starters I don't know where he

lives!" Nathan joined in and they laughed until their sides hurt.

"You know, I can take you to Luke's if you want me too" Nathan said already knowing the answer. "Really! Awe Nathan you're the best" Peyton said hugging him. "Come on! I miss him

already" Peyton yelled from the driveway. "Okay let me just tell Hales that I'm taking you home. I'll be right out" Nathan said while walking towards door. "Wait" Peyton yelled and

Nathan turned around. "Don't tell her anything yet. You know about this" Peyton said while looking down at her belly. "I'm just going to tell her I'm taking you home, but you are going

to have to tell her sooner or later because she will want to know that she is an aunt" Nathan said while starring at Peyton. "Don't worry we will tell her, but we have to tell Brooke first"

Peyton said and Nathan nodded in agreement.

The car ride to Lucas's house was short and silent. When Peyton went to exit the car Nathan squeezed her arm whispered good luck.

Peyton had never felt such anxiety as she did now standing in front of this black door. She didn't know whether to come in or knock so she simply knocked and hoped that he would

answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas was lying on his bed when he heard the faint knock on his door. He quickly assumed it was Haley because she always checked on him when he was sick and since she was

under

the impression he was not feeling up to par he expected her to be checking up on him. Lucas thought for a second about answering the door, but he didn't have enough energy to

convince Haley there was nothing wrong with him so he just ignored the persistent knocking .After the fourth or maybe fifth knock Lucas was starting to get frustrated.

"Hales, I'm fine. Just an upset stomach. I really don't want company right now. I love you for being all motherly, but just uh call me tomorrow" Lucas shouted from his curled position on

the bed. Just as he thought the knocking went away the door suddenly flung open. "Jeez Hales, didn't you hear anything said I said" Lucas moaned as he turned to the door.

"Yeah I heard and if I was Haley I would have listened" Peyton said as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Lucas froze as he saw a flustered and slightly irritated

Peyton

standing by his desk with her hands firmly planted on her hips. He would have totally thrown her on his desk and had his way with her if he wasn't upset with her. Lucas tried to shake

away the feeling of lust as he stuttered, "Peyt uh what um how did you get here?" Lucas finally managed a sentence. Peyton obviously noticed her appearance was doing the same

thing to him as his appearance was doing to her; making them both burn with lust. Peyton paused to rake her eyes over his naked chest and pajama clad bottom before she smirked

and replied, "Nathan brought me." "Oh" was the only response out of Luke's mouth and Peyton was glad because not she could tell him what she had been thinking.

The two sat in silence just starring at each other with apparent hunger filled eyes, but neither one of them would give up on the starring match that had been going on for about five

minutes.

"I'm sorry" was the desperate whisper that escaped Peyton's mouth as she moved to lean up against Lucas's desk. Luke nodded his head urging her to continue while he moved

to the

edge of the bed closest to the desk.

Peyton took a deep breath and looked Lucas straight in the eyes before revealing her message. "You know that I have not had that many people that actually stay in my life so it is

hard for me to even consider that I might make one of the people who has been there for me since I was in elementary school walk out of my life" Peyton whispered as she watched

Lucas's gaze fall from her own. "Peyt, I understand that but" "No, Luke let me finish okay" Peyton sighed before restarting her monologue. "Brooke, has been my best friend since we

were five, but now that I look back on our past I wonder how much of that time was spent on her manipulating me to give up my desires or how much time was she actually helping me

through my issues. I thought about what you said, you know about me giving up stuff for Brooke. I do do that a lot, but not anymore" Peyton looked up to see Lucas starring intently

back at her it was almost like he was silently urging her on "I won't let her take this away from me. So I don't care if she gets mad or walks out because I will have you and I will have

this baby and maybe I'll have your family too. I can't give you up because I just spent the last 45 minutes not being able to picture my life raising our daughter with out you right there

beside me." With that admission and the thought that she could lose him Peyton's silent tears turned into sobs that were raking through her body.

Lucas immediately jumped up from his spot to wrap his arms around his swelling blonde. "Shh baby its okay; you are not going to raise our baby alone. I am going to be here

forever" Lucas stated confidently while stroking Peyton's soft curls. This only made the blonde girl cry harder, "I'm so sorry Luke. I didn't mean it I swear. I, I you're worth the risk. I love

you don't leave me." Lucas pulled Peyton closer to him well as close as her sixth month belly would allow. "Peyt, calm down baby. I know you didn't mean it. We will work through it. I

promise" Lucas stated while lifting her face to meet his. "How do you know for sure?" Peyton questions while slowly calming her sobs. "That's easy. I feel it in my heart" Lucas says like

it is the only truth he has ever been sure of.

Blue eyes met green ones as they both realized this was it for them. These were the people that they were destined for and no one would get in between them. Lucas slowly bent

his head towards Peyton's until their lips met in a slow love filled kiss. Peyton's tongue swept across Luke's bottom lip and he whole heartedly received her invitation. This kiss was

different from their first. This one was not demanded or frantic, but slow and passion filled. Lucas slowly moved his mouth to her neck and placed hot open mouth kisses on her special

spot while inching up her tank top. Peyton did not even realize she was topless until Lucas started unhooking her bra. The sensations that she had been receiving was enough to

render her mindless. "Gah you are beautiful Peyton" Lucas moaned as his place kisses down her chest. Lucas's lips slowly inched towards her puckered nipples and he knew to be extra

gentle because of her pregnancy. Lucas slowly traces the outside of Peyton's breast with his tongue while gauging her reaction. Peyton's breath starts to increase as she feels Luke's

warm velvet tongue tease her right breast. He keeps tracing her breasts moving closer to her nipple with every circle. Peyton finally couldn't take the teasing and moved Luke's mouth

directly over her nipple. Peyton let out a series of moans when Lucas started to gently suck and nip her. "Ohh…Lucas…baby please don't stop" Peyton moaned out as Lucas switched to

her other breast. The familiar ache that had started to build between Peyton's legs had hit an all time high and she desperately needed some friction so she skill fully started to grind

her hips into Lucas's. Lucas threw rolled his head to her shoulder before letting out a loud groan. Slowly Lucas slipped his hands down her protruding stomach and stripped her of her

shorts and skimpy panties. Lucas gently pushed Peyton into his desk chair before placing her legs on the arm rests. "Lucas what are you ohhh ahh" Peyton moaned when tongue came

in contact with the outside of her lower lips. Lucas traced her outside lips before placing small circles around her clit. He was very careful not to actually touch her clit. "Peyton you taste

so good" Luke moaned as he took a swipe of her leaking juices. "Oh baby I need you…please" Peyton whimpered as Lucas plunged his tongue into her wet heat. Slowly, but intensely

he began to move in and out of her center causing Peyton to moan and slowly rock her hips against his face. "I'm so close Luke" Peyton moaned. "I know baby" Luke replied while

replacing his tongue with his finger. "I can't hold it any longer" Peyton loudly moaned as Luke's tongue started placing hard short strokes against her clit. "Come for me baby" Luke

whispered and quickly jutted his tongue back into her wet heat just in time to feel Peyton's orgasm rip through her body. Lucas's tongue kept moving at a slow pace helping Peyton ride

out her orgasm. "Luke" Peyton called out to him as her breathing slowed down. "Yeah baby" Lucas breathed out while placing hot open mouthed kisses on her thighs. "I need you

inside me. I have to feel you. It's been too long" Peyton said while sitting up in his office chair. It didn't take long for Peyton to rip Luke's close off and push him onto the bed. Peyton

straddled Luke's mid section and all Luke could do was let out a groan of appreciation. Peyton stroke his steel hard member until he pulled her hand away. Slowly she lifted herself and

slid down onto his pulsing cock. "Oh gah Peyton…you are so tight and wet…damn baby" Luke moaned out as he thrust his hips up into her. Peyton just mewed out her answer and

threw her

head back. With every up movement of her hips she would clench her inner muscles and this had Luke crying out. "Babe I'm not gonna last much longer" Luke moaned. "Good because I

want you to come with me" Peyton said while picking p the pace. Her hips started to crash down against his in the most delicious way and this had both of the blondes screaming out

each other's names. "I don't want to get off of you yet. I like you in me, but I can't sit up much longer" Peyton stuttered out while regaining her bearings. Lucas slowly lifter her off of

him and rolled her to her side. "Luuucas" Peyton complained as her back was facing him. "Lift your leg" was Lucas only command as he slid back into her from behind. Peyton let out a

moan of praise as Luke pulled her closer to him which caused him to move deeper in her.

"I love you Lucas, you know that right?" Peyton said while kissing the arm that was wrapped around her. "Yeah baby I know and I love you too" Lucas said while placing small

kisses on her shoulders. "Nathan knows" Peyton yawned out while slowly closing her eyes. "It's okay hun. We will talk in the morning. Just go to sleep baby" Lucas said while burying

his face into her neck and curls. Peyton whispered I love you one more time before she drifted off into a bliss filled sleep.


End file.
